Family Reuninon
by googons
Summary: It's been almost an entire year since Eragon has left Alagaesia to the lands in the east and Roran misses him greatly. It's a week to Ismira's birthday and an unexpected guest will heighten everybody's spirits. sequal to "Not The End"...
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

**AN:**

Well, I'm back!

It took me a while to start this because I was kinda busy working and reading. You can blame wildskysong and his amazing stories Eldunari and Edoc'sil…

I won't say too much about when and where this is, it will be explained in the beginning so there's no need.

I do not own the inheritance cycle...

**Return of the blue rider:**

It's been almost a year since the Varden defeated the Empire. Almost a year since Roran got his home back. Almost a year since Eragon killed the black king. And almost a year since Roran last saw his brother. He missed him dearly everyday even though they spoke about every week. It wasn't the same.

He knew that he wasn't the only one to miss the blue rider, Arya for one he knew to miss him, maybe even more than him if his suspicions about what happened when he left were true, but it didn't matter and he still missed the boy he grew up with, now all grown up and turned into a man.

A bark snatched him away from his thoughts and he became aware that he was now in the courtyard. He breathed in the warm summer air and took a look around at his surroundings.

After Eragon has left on his ship and Arya carried him and Katrina, with Ismira in her hands, back to Carvahall, Roran was shocked. He could barely recognize his home through all the coals, ash and debris. His knees were weak and he held Katrina close to him for support.

"Don't worry, we'll rebuild it" she promised him.

And indeed they did.

Arya offered her help but Roran refused it, he wanted it to be rebuilt with hard work, not a few spoken words. She did, however, help him and Katrina build a temporary home until theirs would be built, neither wanting them to be left to the elements - especially with a young daughter - and stayed for a couple more days to make sure they would be alright and that they will manage until the other villagers arrived, which was two weeks later, but not before giving them two mirrors, one to speak to her if they ever need help or simply want to talk and the other was to speak with Eragon. Roran didn't know how to thank her for the gift.

Roran had a strong suspicion that her help was not offered only out of kindness. He had a feeling that it had something to do with Eragon but he wasn't completely sure what.

When the villagers arrived they were just as shocked as Roran to find their town razed to the ground, but they quickly regained themselves and started on rebuilding it. Of course they first had to build temporary housing for all and had to constantly hunt for food and collect barriers, but with their vigor the work was done rather quickly. The town was rebuilt exactly as it was before the Raz'zac came with the exception of the new wall that surrounded it and the small fortress at the far end. Roran, being the new Earl of Carvahall, lived in the fortress and the southern gate to the wall was generally open and unguarded, both because they didn't have the manpower and because the war was over and they didn't expect an attack, but it was good to know that if anyone ever tried to attack them they could protect themselves a lot easier. They still practiced with a blade and a hammer once a week, a tradition Roran was keen on keeping for the years to come, and also decided to teach the women saying that it was good for them to learn some self-defense.

So, Roran was standing in the middle of the small courtyard before the fortress with their dog happily barking, waking his tail and running around him. Behind him the fortress stood, two floors high and quite wide. It was mostly used to store provisions and supplies that the villagers saved, just in case. _Oh how the war changed us_ Roran thought sadly. In the fortress were also a few rooms, bathrooms and a kitchen for Roran and his family. There were more rooms than residents at the moment but Roran was planning for when his family would be bigger. The thought always brought a smile to his face.

Behind the main body of the fortress was a great dome-like structure that Roran insisted on building. The structure was a promise he'd made long ago to his brother, to build a hall for him to stay in when he's visiting. It was a constant reminder of Eragon but Roran still had the small grain of hope that his brother would come and visit him someday.

The hall was very big. It was composed of a small room for a rider that was not fancy but neither was it missing in furniture. The room connected to the "Dragon's Keep" as Roran liked to call it. The keep was very large, large enough to house two dragons Saphira's size comfortably. It was round and was without any furniture, knowing that a dragon was likely to destroy any furniture lying around and that a dragon had no need of furniture. There was a large opening in the back through which the dragon could enter and that was warded with magic against the elements. The keep was about as wide as the main body of the fortress and just as long. It was its height that was the most impressive. It towered over all of Carvahall and was a bit more than twice as tall as the main body.

Roran remembered the day he laid the last brick into place two months ago. He was standing at the other side of the fortress, in front of the opening, and was very pleased with himself. But just as he thought he'd done a great job, a memory of a giant blue dragon tearing apart the Cathedral in Dras Leona popped into his head and he realized that a dragon could easily destroy this. It was a week later that Arya talked to him, simply interested to hear from him, and decided to come and have a look at his handiwork after he'd told her about it.

She arrived about a week later and the village rejoiced and feasted all night at her arrival. In the morning she complimented him on his great work. When he told her that he feared a dragon would simply crush it down, she offered to reinforce it with magic. Roran was very grateful at that. It took about a week for her to finish the job, for it needed a lot of energy, and in that time Roran Katrina, and especially Ismira, grew closer to Arya. It was the first time they had really talked and Roran found her intriguing and a good company. They became friends of sorts and occasionally talked through the mirror. Arya was particularly fond of Ismira, a smile always touching her lips as she held the babe. _Just like Eragon_ Roran reflected at some point.

When she was done with her work Roran proposed that she stayed in it for another short while but the queen refused on two accounts. One was that she was the queen of the elves and therefore was needed back with her people. The other one was that she said that the hall was originally made for Eragon and Saphira and that it would feel wrong to her to be staying in it. Roran agreed with it but still thought that if a rider was to come to their village some time he would not hesitate before offering him to stay in it. Before they left, just as they were saying their goodbyes, Arya's dragon, who he found out was named Firnen, started making a weird humming sound and touched his snout to the hall. It started to shimmer and glow a bit and Roran drew away, weary that maybe it will collapse. It didn't however and when it stopped to glow Roran's jaw dropped. Above the entrance to the hall the stones were no longer white like the others but a combination of all sorts of shades of blue that together formed a beautiful image of a man astride a marvelous blue dragoness. There was no mistaking who that dragon and rider where for even from the ground Roran could see the features of his brother and recognized the sword strapped to his hip. It was only a week later that Roran saw there was an identical image at the other side of the hall as well.

The dog at his feet, tired of being ignored, decided to jump up at him and brought him back to the present. Roran laughed and started to pet the dog and ruffle his fur. The dog barked in happiness and went back down to stand on all four. Roran followed him and the dog started whacking his tail in pleasure.

"Da!" came the call from behind him and Roran turned around with a smile on his face. Ismira was stumbling towards him with her mother following her to make sure she didn't fall.

"There's the birthday girl!" Roran said and got up from where he was kneeling and walked to his daughter, the dog at his heels.

Ismira lifted her arms at him in anticipation of what she knew was coming, and when Roran reached her he did not disappoint her, lifted her up in his arms, threw her in the air and caught her as she came down bringing her closer to his chest in an embrace.

"And how are we feeling today?" Roran asked.

"Wonderful. Preparations for the party are going well." Katrina answered.

It was two days to Ismira's birthday and a week to her birthday party. A lot of people were supposed to come to the birthday party of the war hero's daughter and so they chose to have another party, a smaller party, just for the village and close friends, on the day of her birthday. It was a bit annoying for Roran that people they barely knew would come as friends to his daughter's birthday just because they wanted to get on his good side, but he learned to accept it. Most people wouldn't come this up north anyway.

"Da!" Ismira said again and pointed to the house excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked her. She only started to talk two weeks ago and so far she has mastered "ma" and "da" although she did confuse between the two every now and then.

"She trying to tell you that someone wants to talk to you inside" Katrina answered for her daughter.

"And who might that be?"

"Why don't you go in and find out?" she answered with a smile and he did.

"Maybe it's one of the nobles wanting to say he won't be able to come" he called to her as he was at the door.

"You're not that lucky" she called back at him and he smiled.

He walked the halls of his home to the small room where two mirrors stood. Each one had a twin; one was Arya's and the other Eragon's.

Roran was expecting to see Arya staring through the left mirror, she was supposed to arrive the next day for Ismira's birthday, and was surprised to see his brother's smiling face and happy brown eyes staring at him from the right one.

"Eragon!" he said and walked quickly to sit by the mirror.

"Roran! How are you brother?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good. It's been too long since we've last talked."

"It indeed has. Two weeks is much too long. I was told you were kept constantly busy by one of the elves."

"I have. There was a lot of work to be done in the last few weeks. But enough about me, how is my niece?"

"She's good. I think she knows there's something big coming" Roran said with a chuckle.

"She's got great instincts, just like her father"

"I guess she does."

"How goes the building Carvahall?" Eragon said with a little envy in his eyes.

"It's officially built! The dragon keep is done and ready for you for when you choose to come."

"It's good to know" Eragon said and ended the spell.

_That's weird _Roran thought to himself. He was expecting a long conversation with his brother after all this time they hadn't talked and was disappointed and also a bit hurt that Eragon ended the conversation like that.

He was slowly making his way back out, thinking of all sorts of reasons why Eragon would do that, when a great roar broke his train of thought and made him jump. He ran outside, thinking that it was probably Arya that arrived a day too early, and looked to the sky in search of the dragon, for no other animal was capable of making such a sound. He looked to the east for the green shape of a dragon but couldn't see it. He didn't even see a dot. That was weird. The roar was so loud that Roran was sure she was very close by. He looked around and saw that all over the village people were walking outside, looking to the sky in search of the mighty beast.

"Can you see her?" Katrina walked to his side with Ismira in her hands.

"No." He said and strained his eyes to see anything, searching to the north and south as well as the east. He didn't see anything but a few low white clouds.

There was another roar and this time Roran could hear that it was above him. He looked up just as a great gush of air came down on them and he was forced to close his eyes. There was a big thud in the earth and Roran slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing. He turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Ten feet away from him, astride a magnificent blue dragoness, sat Eragon looking around at his hometown. He quickly undid his leg straps and jumped off Saphira's back. Roran was slowly walking to his brother, still not believing his eyes, with Katrina at his side.

"How?" Roran called to him when he was halfway there.

"Well, did you really think I'd miss my niece's first birthday?" he said with a laugh and then they were embracing each other like the brothers they were.

Roran let go of him and Eragon next embraced Katrina who kissed him on the cheek. Ismira, that was laughing and screaming all the while, was the next in line as Eragon took her and lifted her up in his arms, laughing and kissing her.

"I thought you were busy building your city!" Roran said, still amazed that his brother was there.

"Dras Garjzla, I found a name" he said with a smile. "And if it's too much I can go" he added.

"Well you came all this way, it'd be rude not to invite you to stay at least one night."

"If you insist" Eragon said and they both laughed.

"How was your flight Saphira?" Katrina asked.

'Good. There was a little head wind yesterday but nothing too bad.'

"I'm glad to hear."

They all greeted Saphira next and Ismira, who was still smaller than her snout, climbed on the dragon's head. Saphira would have been angry if it was anyone else, but the little girl had a talent to getting on everyone's good side.

"I think you've got company" Katrina said and pointed in the direction of the village. Roran and Eragon looked at the same time to see the entire village walking their way to greet Eragon who smiled laughed and greeted all of his childhood friends.

After a few good hours of talking and exchanging stories, in which the villagers were very keen on hearing about the rider's land, all the villagers returned to their homes and chores to give Eragon time to rest and talk to his family.

"It looks like nothing's changed, well, except for the wall and castle" Eragon said to Roran. They were walking on the outskirts of the spine.

"And almost nothing has" Roran replied. "The people are a bit more weary what with all they've seen, and we have lost some good men, but we're still a small village filled with hard working, good, honest, men and women."

The sky was getting darker and the two started heading back to the village.

"So how goes the building of you city?" Roran asked.

"Well" Eragon's face lit up, "we already finished some of the buildings, we have lodgings and kitchens and all the basic things needed to survive. Now we're working on training areas, libraries, anything really."

"I heard you've got some help."

"Yeah, about two months ago a ship came with about fifty or so humans and two weeks after that about as many dwarves. They're really helpful when it comes to building and it's really nice to have more people and life on the island. They brought new trade too."

"And the Urgals?" Roran asked intrigued.

"I've sent an invitation to them saying they're welcome to come. I think it will take them some more time but that they'll come, eventually."

"You seem really happy" Roran said after some thought.

"Mostly I am. It's still hard to be away from everyone but I know that I'll see them again so that makes it easier. I'm also kept constantly busy which is good, I'd hate to get all fat and sloppy." Roran laughed at that.

They made the rest of the way in silence.

"Would you like to see the Dragon Keep?" Roran asked when they arrived at his home.

"I would love to" Eragon said and they made their way around the house picking up the saddle on the way.

"How did you make the image of the dragon?" Eragon asked.

"We didn't, it was Arya and her dragon, Firnen I think."

"They were here?" Eragon asked amazed.

"Yes. When she heard about it she came to have a look. I thought it was too weak to house a dragon and she offered to strengthen it with magic. After she was done her dragon made a weird humming sound, touched his snout to the bricks, and when they stopped shinning we saw this image."

"I see. It's a really great work you've done!" Eragon said genuinely.

"Thank you. Come in, I'll show it to you."

When they entered they saw Saphira was already inside curled up at the back.

"I see you've made yourself at home" Eragon said with a smile.

'I was tired from the flight and Katrina said I could stay here' Saphira said and opened one giant blue eye.

"Well, it was built for you so you can obviously stay here whenever you like" Roran told her and with that she withdrew from the conversation and back to sleep.

Eragon looked up and around with his eyes wide.

"It really is marvelous" he said.

"Well, there's not much furniture or anything…"

"We don't need it" Eragon cut him off.

Roran smiled. His brother hadn't changed one bit.

He led him past Saphira to his room and Eragon decided to retire for the night.

"Just so you know, the party tomorrow will start at sundown" Roran said and made to leave the room.

"Wait! What party? Isn't it in a week's time?" Eragon asked looking confused.

"We're having a smaller party just for our close friends in two days" Roran explained.

"Oh. Who's coming?"

"The villagers, mostly, but Arya also." At that Eragon was at a loss of words and a small, mischievous, smile started to spread on his face. After a few moment of Eragon simply staring at an empty space Roran decided to just leave.

"Good night!" he said as he opened the door and got a grunt in response from his dazed brother. Roran smiled to himself as he walked back to his wife and daughter suspecting, more than ever, that he was right. Something did happen on that ship, and he would find out what tomorrow.

**AN:**

What did you think? It was harder to write than the last story… I don't know why but it was. Hopefully it will be easier with time.

If it's not clear from the ending then yes, there will be more chapters. It's mostly done but I'm still not completely happy about some parts… it's hard! I think part of the problem is that there's not major plotline so things get a little… ehh. But the next story will have more action (whenever it will be out)

Next chapter will be in Arya's POV.

Expect daily updates!


	2. Chapter 2: Whispering Voices

**AN:**

Thanks to all the people who added this to their favorites! I'm actually surprised… I didn't think it was this great but if you guy like it I won't complain

I forgot to ask last time... please review!

**Restrained. Freedom:** First of all – thanks! Second of all, Murtagh's not banished… he's with Nasuada, this is a continuation of my previous story… Plus, he's not there for any brotherly stuff…

**Whispering voices:**

Arya awoke with the sun in Oromis' old hut. She decided to live there after returning from Carvahall. The practical reason was that she couldn't stay in Ellesmera because Firnen couldn't stay there and she wouldn't be parted with him. The real reason was that she didn't feel like being around all the other elves. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she had some good friends among the elves, it's just that she didn't feel very connected to them now. She felt like this city that she's grown in was no longer her home and that she belonged somewhere else. She had a good idea where but until her job here was done she couldn't be there. So she decided to make the best of her time here and do all that she can to finish her job quickly.

'Morning' her partner-of-heart-and-soul told her, his green eye showing in the window.

'Good morning to you too' she said and then got up to get dressed. When she was done she stretched and exercised like she did every day. When she was done she washed up and walked out to her dragon.

'When are we leaving?' Firnen asked her eagerly. He really wanted to leave the forest already. He really enjoyed his last flight to Carvahall, which was his first outside the forest in more than half a year, and was really eager to go again.

'Soon. We just need to get some provision and make sure everything is set for our leaving.' Arya was pretty eager to get out too.

'Fine. I'm going hunting, call me when you're ready.'

'I will' she said and started to walk towards Ellesmera.

'Please hurry' he said and with that he took off.

She smiled and turned to the road. It was a short walk and she was soon greeted by elves in the street. That was another reason she didn't want to live in Ellesmera. All the formalities and not being able to walk more than a few feet without being greeted by another elf were really annoying after a few weeks.

She walked to Tialdarí Hall where she searched for lord Däthedr. She found him talking to a couple of elves but the conversation was terminated when they noticed their queen approaching.

"Arya Drottning" he said and bowed. "Atra esterní ono thelduin" he started the elven greeting as was customary.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" she answered.

"Un du evarínya ono varda" he finished.

She did the same with both of the other elves and then turned to Däthedr.

"Lord Däthedr, is everything ready for my departure?"

"It is my queen."

"Good. I've already informed everyone that you're my replacement until I come back. Contact me only if there's an emergency of some sorts. Otherwise I trust your judgment to do what is right."

"Very well. Enjoy you stay there Arya Drottning."

"Thank you, I will." And with that she took her leave and went to the kitchens to fetch some fruits for the journey. She didn't need much. It was a two day's flight and she would have food at Carvahall. When she was done she reached out with her mind until she found the happy mind of Firnen who was resting after having eaten.

'Is it time?' he asked excitedly when he sensed her.

'Yes it is' she answered happily and sent him a mental picture of where she'd meet him. Half a year ago Arya would still describe places to Firnen and talk to him quite a lot. Now they she simply shared emotions, thoughts and images. It was a lot more convenient and accurate than talking but it took some getting used to; people didn't usually have mental conversations for extended periods of time and those would usually be in the form of words.

She didn't have to wait too long until Firnen came with the saddle caught in his talons. He landed next to Arya who immediately started putting on his saddle. When she was done she got all of the food and equipment into her saddlebags and climbed into the saddle. By the time her legs were strapped a small crowd gathered to watch their queen's departure.

'Let us leave this forest' Firnen said happily.

'I couldn't agree more!' and with that they were off.

They flew for a few hours, with the sun warming them and the wind keeping them from sweating and whipping Arya's hair around her head. At noon they landed in order to rest and eat, they weren't in a rush.

Arya unstrapped the saddle from Firnen so that he could move more freely and took out some fruit and bread. They sat quietly, enjoying each other's company, with Arya leaning against Firnen's warm side.

It was a beautiful little clearing with a small stream next to them. Arya listened to the sound of the water and decided that this would be a good time to meditate. She settled at the center of the clearing, crossed her legs, closed her eyes, opened her mind and listened. She listened and what she heard was surprising.

The birds whispered, the squirrels talked and the plants swayed with the coming of a rider. One would think that it was only natural since she was a rider but it was different, they weren't talking about her. They were talking of another.

'We need to get going' Firnen said gently in her mind so as not to startle her.

'Right' she said and with one last look around with her mind, opened her eyes and got up. She walked to the stream to wash her face and then strapped the saddle back on Firnen, climbed onto his back, and they took off.

As they flew Arya told Firnen what she heard.

'Are you sure you heard right?' he asked her.

'Yes I'm sure' she said a little offended that he thought she could be mistaken about that and shared her memories with him.

'It must be Thorn and Murtagh then' he said once he'd seen the memories. 'We would have known if one of the eggs hatched and there aren't any other dragons in Alagaesia what with Eragon and Saphira so far away.'

'Yeah, that's what I thought as well. They're probably on their way to the party; we're pretty close to the border of the forest now.'

The rest of the flight was as uneventful as the beginning. As they camped for the night and Arya laid on the grassy ground near the edge of the forest Arya stared at the stars. _Maybe it _is_ him_. Her heart wanted to believe, but her head knew it could not be and so she drifted to her waking dreams.

**AN:**

I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry, this is more of a filler chapter, one that I just wanted to write and wasn't really essential to the plot or anything. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**AN:**

I got a lot of positive feedback both on this story and the others so I just wanted to start by saying thank you! I really wasn't sure about this story but you gave me the motivation to make sure it's as good as I can get it at the moment…

**meriland25:** I'm glad you liked Not The End and that you like this one… hopefully you'll like the others as well!

**BrightWatcher:** I'm glad that you like how I portrayed Arya! It's always making me nervous to write about Arya and even more from Arya's POV… I'm always scared I'll make her OOC… You'll get to see a bit of Murtagh the chapter after the next.

**Old friends:**

Eragon awoke to the sound of Saphira's breathing. He rolled to his side and saw the sun has started to climb in the sky through the window in his room. Deciding that he's slept enough, he got up, stretched and then put on his clothes.

'Saphira' he said softly in her mind with a mental nudge as he walked out of his room.

'What?' she said sleepily and yawned.

'Are you feeling like getting up?' he stopped next to her and started to scratch the scales behind her ear.

'No. I'll get up later. Wake me up when Firnen and Arya get here.' And with that she went back to sleep.

"I will" he said aloud and walked out of the dragon keep and headed to find Roran. He found his brother with his wife in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he greeted the two.

"Morning" the couple answered.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Katrina asked.

"I would thank you."

As Katrina got some food for Eragon, Roran went to one of the rooms and got Ismira, who was awake now, and they all sat and ate together.

"Do you need any help with the preparations?" Eragon asked once they were finished and cleaning the dishes.

"Well, most things are ready now." Katrina said. "We still have to cook the food, but there's nothing you can do there."

"We also need to organize the tables outside" Roran said.

"Then count me in."

"OK. I'll help you" Roran said and after handing Ismira back to her mother and kissing them both, led Eragon to one of the rooms where big tables were stored and the two started getting table and chairs out behind the house were there was a beautiful view of the forest.

"So, brother, have you found yourself a mate yet?"

"What?" Eragon shouted and dropped his side of the table they were carrying, causing Roran to curse with pain as his arms were pulled down and he strained his back not to fall.

"You heard me" he said with a smile and put the table down before he injured himself.

"What kind of a question is that?" Eragon asked incredulously.

"The question of a caring brother.

"So, have you?" There was a suspicious smile on Roran's face.

"No." Eragon said slowly.

"Really?" Roran said doubtfully, his smile growing by the second. "Are you sure? A rider such as yourself, lead rider even, and the man who killed Galbatorix, is supposed to be beating away the women with a stick. I mean," he started to chuckle, "if you can't get a mate, what kinda chance to you think normal people have?"

"Not a very good one I suppose. Can you drop it?" Eragon was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No." He said simply. "Look, you can either talk to me or, I'll be forced to call Katrina for help, maybe even Saphira." The threat did its job. Eragon didn't like the idea of having this conversation at all, much less with a crowd that all seemed to be against him somehow.

"Fine! What do you want to know?"

"How do things stand between you and Arya?" Roran asked with a little too much satisfaction in his voice. After shooting him a dark look Eragon answered.

"We're friends. Close friends." Eragon didn't want to say more than was necessary. Unfortunately, Roran didn't find this answer satisfactory.

"OK. Then let me ask you this," Eragon breathed a sigh of relief for his brother didn't pursue the matter. "What happened on the boat the day you left?" the sigh turned into a groan.

"We didn't talk at all and then we said goodbye and she left." His ears got red. It wasn't a lie, it was part of the truth.

"I think you're leaving out something."

"Ummm…" The air suddenly got a lot warmer.

"Well?"

"She kissed me" Eragon finally admitted. It was good to finally say that. Back in Dras Garjzla only the original elves that came with him knew about the kiss but they, being elves and respecting their privacy, didn't say a thing and never even mentioned it.

"I knew it!" Roran roared and Eragon shushed him.

"Not so loud" he hissed.

"Sorry."

Eragon started to blush and smile sheepishly as he remembered the touch of Arya's lips on his and her body pressed up against him.

"A good memory is it?"

"How did you know?"

"Eragon look at yourself" Roran said amused. "A monkey could have figured out what you are thinking about."

They picked up the table they were carrying before and started walking again. Silence reigned for a bit but it seemed that Roran was not able to hold back the question.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but I left after that" Eragon said sarcastically.

"I know that! I mean what happened between you two? After all the time you've loved her you can't tell me you left it at that and expect me to believe that." They reached all the other tables and put the one they were carrying in place. Eragon made to return to the house but Roran held out his hand and stopped him.

"Don't make me call one of the ladies" Roran threatened.

"Well, we've been talking through mirrors every other week or so" Eragon found his throat to be a lot drier than he remembered and his hands shaking more than they had ever since the war. "But that's mostly about Rider-Queen stuff." He said and waved his hand in dismissal.

"You know," Roran said grasping Eragon's shoulder as he made to leave again. "The elves may have taught you the ways of their slick tongues but they have yet to change your behavior. You still do that thing with your ears and eyes when you're lying and it appears that you also do it when you tell only half the truth."

"Fine!" Eragon almost yelled in frustration. It seemed there was no fooling his cousin today. "We've also been exchanging letters, don't ask me what about" Eragon said with a warning finger, "I won't tell you or anyone else no matter what you do so don't bother."

"Fair enough."

And with that Eragon thought the conversation was over, that is until they reached the front door and were about to enter the house.

"I just wanted to say one last thing and then I'll drop the subject, at least for now" he added at the sight of Eragon's raised eyebrow.

"I'm really glad that your suit after Arya finally worked out for you. I really hope you'll be happy now." With that said Roran gave Eragon a pat on the back and walked through the door without giving Eragon a chance to respond.

"So, did you tell anyone you were coming?" Katrina asked later that day.

"No. I didn't want to spoil the surprise!" Eragon had to shade his eyes with his hands when he looked at her. They were all standing outside the house and looking at the sky, waiting for Arya to arrive.

"But what about after you arrived?" she pressed on.

"Everyone I might have told is coming either to the party today or next week and I wouldn't miss their expressions at seeing me for the world!" Eragon said with a devilish grin.

They waited for another short while in which they stood in silence until Eragon spotted something.

"I think I see them." His elven sight allowed him to see the green spot in the sky much earlier than all the others.

'Let me see!' Saphira said eagerly and he sent her a mental picture.

'Yup, that's them' she confirmed. 'I wish I could see with my own eyes though. Your sight, as good as it is for you two-legs, is not as good as mine.'

'Well, we want to surprise them and we won't be able to do it if you're standing outside, you overgrown lizard.'

'Careful Eragon,' Saphira said with a soft growl. 'I might decide that I just can't resist and start talking to Arya right now, and who knows what I might let slip.' She sent him a mental picture of him sleeping on the ground in a clearing with a full moon above which brought a slimy memory back to his mind.

'Sorry Saphira' he said weakly, and also a little afraid. She appeared satisfied.

By the time they finished talking Arya and Firnen got close enough for everyone else to see them including Ismira who was, strangely enough, pointing at the green dot in the sky with shouts of excitement. Eragon looked at her enquiringly. It was Roran who explained.

"Last time Arya was here she got along really great with Ismira. It seems that Ismira remembers her."

Eragon turned back to the spot in the sky and drew his hood up despite the heat. He didn't want Arya to see him just yet.

Ten minutes passed until the strong sound of wings filled the air and a strong wind followed, blowing dust into the air. The entire gathered family had to avert their faces from the dust and when they could look again they saw Arya kneeling on the ground next to Firnen. The entire family started walking towards her, with Eragon drawing back a bit and Ismira urging her father on to go faster.

They met her a few paces from Firnen who was now without a saddle and sniffing the air around them. When Eragon was close enough for him to sniff he looked at him with a curious look but Eragon looked him in the eye and shook his head. The green dragon considered him for a moment and nodded in response. Eragon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Greetings Arya!" Roran called her and handed her Ismira who was practically reaching out for her.

"Greetings Stronghammer!" she said and took Ismira from him. The baby wasted no time and wrapped her hands around her neck in what would have been a death grip if she was any stronger. As it was, Arya still found it harder to breath. "Greetings to you as well Ismira" she said with a laugh and a giant smile started to spread on her lips as she hugged and kissed her cheek. Eragon has never seen her like this. There was an air of happiness in her that was new and only increased as she held and kissed his niece.

After a short while of her entire attention turned towards Ismira, Arya turned to Roran and greeted him again and then hugged Katrina. Eragon watched the whole thing from the side and was very amused as Firnen looked almost happy when Arya brought Ismira to the ground next to him.

'Hurry up Eragon!' Saphira screamed in his mind. 'I want to see them too!' Precisely at that moment Ismira turned around and tugged on Arya's pants to draw her attention from Katrina who she was talking to.

"Yes?" Arya said politely with a smile gracing her face, the same one she had every time she looked at her.

"Gon!" Ismira did her best to shout but only half managed.

"Who's gone?" she asked curious and behind her Roran and Katrina shared a laugh.

"Gon!" she tried to shouted again and pointed in Eragon's direction.

"Who's that?" Arya asked the couple.

"A very good friend of ours you might know" Katrina answered and only made Arya more curious. She started walking in Eragon's direction and he then started walking to her. When they were close enough Eragon stopped and touched his fingers to his lips in the traditional elven greetings.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin" Arya was taken aback by this stranger's knowledge of the Ancient Language and the elven customs but quickly recovered, like the queen of the elves should.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" she answered.

"Un du evarínya ono varda" he finished which only increased her bewilderment.

"Who…" she started to ask but he raised his hand and stopped the question.

He lifted his hands to his hood and slowly lifted it.

Arya's expression changed slowly from bewilderment to amazement and then to pure joy.

"Eragon?" she asked not believing her eyes.

Eragon didn't have to answer that because at that moment Saphira's had just about enough of hiding and got out of the dragon hold and roared. Firnen got up and roared in response and the whole of Carvahall was forced to cover their ears at the strength of the roar.

'You were right' Saphira said in his and Arya's head. 'This expression is truly priceless.' Eragon couldn't help but grin at her words.

It took Arya another few moment to gather herself but when she did she closed the distance between them and hugged him. He returned the gesture happily. He really enjoyed having her next to him again.

"You still should have told me" she said into his chest and he smiled.

"And ruin the surprise?" he said with a laugh and gave her a soft squeeze.

It was late at night and Eragon and Arya were sitting on his bed.

After the greetings all of them walked to the back garden and sat and talked for a long time in which the dragons flew into the spine. They talked until the sun had set and then they went inside to eat. After that Arya retired to her room to freshen up from the flight. The next time Eragon saw Arya she was outside his room's door with fresh cloths. They've been talking for a few hours since then in which the dragons came back and immediately bade their riders goodnight and fell asleep.

"How is it like being a queen?" Eragon asked breaking the silence they've been in for half an hour.

"What is there to say that you don't already know?"

"Well, when we talk about it you tend to just give me the dry details, how the rebuilding of the forest goes or some boring meeting that nothing came out of. No offense, but I think there might be more to it that you're not sharing."

Arya looked thoughtful for a few moments but Eragon was patient. They were past the stage when he was afraid of angering her.

"Forgive me for not sharing, it's just that I'm not used to sharing in general, especially about this. I can't talk to anyone here about that because of stupid politics but I forgot I can talk to you about it."

"That's fine." He said and reached for her hand. He grasped it and gave her a soft squeeze. She smiled at him and held his hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Well," she started and put her hand in her lap, still holding his. "The elves are an old and stubborn people. It seems that they are too much inclined to let time heal the wounds and when they do plan to act it's only after very long conversations and many meetings.

"You know that since you left, almost a year ago, there was little to no progress with re-growing the forest and the trees that were hurt or destroyed in the war?" she said angrily. "Some elves think that we should just let the forest heal itself while the others are arguing about which trees should be grown and which areas should be mended first."

She took a long breath to calm herself before she continued.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my people, otherwise I wouldn't have stayed, but it's just annoying that I'm stuck in endless meaningless meetings when I could be with you." This last thing she said quietly but Eragon still heard her and, despite her distress, he was heartened to hear that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

"I wish I could be with you too" he whispered softly to her.

She leaned forward to him and very softly and fleetingly pressed her lips to his.

"I know" she said.

"Didn't you say you were singing trees at the west?" Eragon said after a few minutes of staring into Arya's eyes.

"Yes I did." She sounded proud at that. "After a couple of months of useless debates I decided that I've had enough and need to take matters into my own hands. The trees there have suffered for quite some time now from logging and I thought it would be a good place to start. It's also quite far away from most elves and so I though it will attract less attention and resistance. I was wrong apparently." Despite what she said there was a small smile on her lips.

"It appears that a certain elf called Allem has been deeply connected to the trees there and even lived there until the fall. He thought that we should not meddle with _his_ trees and that we should leave them to him. I told him that while he's more than welcome to help us grow the forest back he cannot do this alone for there are simply too many trees and he would probably have more pressing matters in the future that will not allow him to work at a fast enough paste."

"How did he take it?" Eragon said amazed.

"You can imagine that he didn't like and that he thought other elves would not understand how the trees were before the war as he does."

"You put him in charge didn't you" Eragon said after noticing a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I most certainly did!" she said and Eragon couldn't help but smile at her happy expression.

"Of course he didn't like it either" she continued. "He lived for centuries alone and away from others and so was not happy about being in charge of two dozen elves.

"At the end he had to give in and understood that if he wants the trees to be like they were before he had to do what I tell him."

"I guess it helps in arguments if you're someone's queen doesn't it?" Eragon said amused.

"It does tend to give you an edge" Arya said and Eragon thought he heard satisfaction in her voice.

They continued talking for another hour or so until Eragon pointed out how sleepy Arya looked. She agreed that she was indeed tired and so retired to her room.

"Good night" Eragon said at the door.

She was very close to him and leaned in towards him, softly pressing her lips on his for a few short seconds.

"Good night" she said and walked to her room.

**AN:**

Did you like it? I hope you did but I have no way of telling unless you review!

This chapter originally ended with a little more ExA but I decided that it just didn't feel right at the moment and that I'll save some for later! Don't be too mad…

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Among Friends

**Among friends:**

Eragon arrived at the kitchen when Katrina and Roran were just making breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Arya arrived and they all ate together. Roran gave Eragon a smug smile and a kissing motion when Arya and Katrina's heads were turned and Eragon was left with a dumb expression and no explanation when they turned back.

He was going to get him for that.

They spent the reminder of the meal talking and discussing the upcoming party. It was to take place in sunset so Eragon and Arya, who were ordered to enjoy the time and not help, had a few good hours to spend in quiet.

After the food was gone they both decided to take a walk since their dragons hadn't come back yet. Arya was very eager to see Eragon's old home and for him to show her around and Eragon agreed and directed her first in the direction of their old farm.

Eragon didn't know what to expect to see. He didn't know if the farm was rebuilt or was left in its ruins.

Arya must have felt his distress and fear for she reached out with her hand to his and squeezed it encouragingly and gave him a warm smile. He smiled back, feeling a bit better, but the dread came back when they approached the last bend in the road before the house came into view.

When it did Eragon didn't know what to think.

The house was not the ruin it was when he left but neither was it as it was before the Raz'zac came. It was a hybrid of the two and, on the whole, Eragon liked it. You could still see the general structure of the house, where all the rooms where and even their function through some pieces of furniture that survived, but you could also see that the house no longer housed anyone. There were several holes in the walls, some charred wood here and there and broken beams and furniture scattered all around.

Arya looked uncertainly at Eragon, not knowing how he would react to the sight of his ruined childhood home.

"Eragon?" came her soft whisper and brought him back to the road he was standing on.

"Come" he said enthusiastically and pulled her by the hand all the way to the house some two hundred meters away.

Eragon spent the following hour recounting stories from his childhood to an attentive Arya who was a great listener and knew just what questions to ask. Arya enjoyed listening to Eragon and smiled all the while when he told her about his childhood.

"It seems that you were even worst at attracting trouble when you were younger" Arya said after Eragon finished telling her about the time he was trapped with the animals in the barn when wolves came and Garrow took Roran to the village.

"You've no idea!" Eragon said and sounded half proud. "Uncle Garrow said that I can't leave alone until I was old enough to fight off wild animals after that."

"And what happened after that?" Arya had a feeling that it wasn't the end of the story.

"The wolves came crashing into my window a week later" Eragon said with a smile and Arya laughed hard. "It was then that Garrow got me my bow and taught me how to use it. He insisted that I carry it with me almost everywhere I go."

When they were done at the house Eragon lead Arya into the spine on a path he remembered like the back of his hand, even after all those years.

When they reached their destination Eragon wasn't surprised to see the two dragons standing there talking, he sensed them there and he assumed Arya did too although he didn't think she knew why the dragons where there.

Eragon looked at the ground and saw a small nest-like pile of branches with the remainder of a wool blanket.

Arya looked curiously at the nest that was obviously no bird's nest. She looked at Eragon questioningly and he pointed in Saphira's direction.

"That was your first home?" she asked the sapphire dragon.

'Indeed it was. And it was a good home.' She seemed lost in memory.

They sat both sat down against a rather large tree and the dragons curled up next to them. Arya held Eragon's hand in both her hands in her lap and rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his head on hers.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there in quiet except for the occasional story told by Arya. When there was just a little more than half an hour to sundown they got up and climbed onto their dragons' backs and flew back to Carvahall.

They said their temporary goodbyes when they arrived as Arya went to her room to change her clothes and wash up and Eragon went to his room to do the same.

Eragon entered his room feeling lighter than he'd felt for almost an entire year and stood in place grinning to himself at the memory of the past few hours.

'You should start getting ready' Saphira said in his head. 'You only have about twenty minutes or so and you stink.'

'You sound a little too amused about that' Eragon said but didn't argue and took off his cloths to wash up.

'It's just funny, that's all.'

'What is?' he asked suspiciously.

'You. You're just like the young youth I hatched for, before the war and the responsibilities. All happy and foolish at having talked to the pretty girl.'

Eragon's ears reddened at her words and he fell silent. Saphira laughed her rumbling laughter and shook her head at her rider's embarrassment.

'I don't smell _that_ bad' Eragon said after smelling himself. 'I bet that the villagers won't even notice.'

'That may be true but I'm sure that Arya _will_, and that you would rather avoid that.'

'Right. Thanks!' he hadn't thought of that.

'Anytime little one.'

Fifteen minutes later Eragon was walking to the many tables outside the house and marveling at the beauty of the scene.

It was as if there never was a war and Carvahall was never destroyed. It was exactly like the many celebrations that Eragon remembered from when he was younger. The villagers called to him when they noticed him and in just a few short seconds he was surrounded by all of his childhood friends.

About five minutes of laughing and shouting later, Arya arrived and Eragon excused himself to greet her.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her raven hair was flowing elegantly down her neck and onto her shoulders. She was wearing simple green tunic and trousers and her eyes were sparkling in the torchlight.

'I think your judgment might be influenced when it comes to her' Saphira said. 'I agree that for a two-legs she does look better than most, but I just don't see what you see.'

'Then it's a good thing that it's me who's her mate and not you, is it?'

'I suppose so' she said and blew a small cloud of smoke into the air. Eragon smiled and shook his head at her jealousy. He sent her a great feeling of affection and love and she hummed happily in response, satisfied that her rider hadn't lost interest in her.

By that time they were only a few paces away and Arya saved Eragon the confusion and uncertainty when she dropped the formal greetings and simply greeted him, like the friends they were.

"You look fine enough" she said teasing after he greeted her in return.

"In my defense, it's hard to look better than fine next to you, _me queen_" he added in an undertone that no one but her heard. No one, except Roran and maybe Katrina, knew just how much she was his queen.

"I suppose you're right." Arya smiled amused.

They walked back to all the gathered people holding hands. They earned some whispers and some second glances but they didn't care. They knew they could count on the villagers to keep it to themselves.

They joined a conversation with Horst and Elain as they waited for everyone to arrive. When they did Roran got up on one of the tables and called to everyone's attention.

"Dear friends!" his voice boomed. "I want to thank you all in behalf of Katrina, Ismira and I for being here to celebrate with us!" The villagers roared in response. Eragon watched as his brother talked. _It seems he's still the village's leader_ he mused. He looked around and was more than surprised to see Arya roar with the villagers. When the crowd quieted Arya saw his questioning look and merely shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Roran who continued his little speech.

"We have done a lot in the past year and have many reasons to celebrate! So let us be done with the talking and start with the eating and drinking!" and with that he walked off the table to the sound of great cheering and people moving around to bring the food and drinks.

Eragon and Arya helped fetch all the food as Saphira and Firnen rolled the barrels of mead closer to the tables, but not without setting aside one for each of them.

After all the food was out, everyone started taking their seats and eating. Eragon and Arya found themselves in a table with Katrina, Roran and Ismira, Horst and his family and a few others.

The mood was pleasant and Eragon found himself exchanging stories and recalling childhood memories with old friends. Next to him Arya was also talking to everyone around. It seemed that she befriended more than just Roran and Katrina.

'I seem to remember a certain promise you made to me Stronghammer' Saphira said to everyone a few minutes into the celebration.

"And don't think that I forgot Brightscalse!" he said regaining himself much faster than everyone else who'd never heard Saphira stalk in their heads before. He walked inside with three more villagers, who were unaware of what was happening, and walked back out with two full deer in their hands. They walked towards the dragons, the villagers looking a bit frightened, and laid them down, one in front of each.

"To your health Saphira and Firnen!" Roran said and walked back to his table.

'Thank you Roran Stronghammer' Saphira said eagerly and hungrily.

Firnen looked questioningly at Saphira. Eragon felt her answer his question with her memory of the first time she tasted his meat. Firnen was eager after that and they both dug into the deer. Eragon felt Saphira's pleasure through their bond and closed himself to her a little bit, he didn't want to feel that.

"The dragons are having fun" he observed.

"Indeed they are. What about you? Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am! I'm with family and friends and I'm home again! What could possibly make me unhappy?"

"I know what you mean. It's been too long since I've been free of politics completely."

"Then you should come to our island some time. Clear your head completely of all the troubles of the land! I promise that you will not have to worry about anything except for what you would like to eat and what part of our island to see next."

"That is a tempting offer" she said and sounded sincere. "I will have to find a time to come by but I think it won't be anytime soon. I just started to get things moving and I want to use the momentum while I've still got it.

"Don't worry" she said when she saw his features drop a bit with disappointment. "I will come. Just not in the close future. Ten years, maybe more." As she said that she grabbed his hand under the table.

"I will hold you to that" he said after a while and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and once again he was lost in her beauty, just like he was all those years ago when he first dreamed of her.

The rest of the evening came and went, filled with drinks, food and marry hearts.

A few hours before the break of dawn the party dissipated and everyone stumbled back to their homes. Eragon went to his chambers and noticed that Saphira and Firnen, who left a few hours earlier, had yet to return. He sat on his bed for a few moments, thinking about the previous day, before he took his clothes off and drifted to sleep.

**AN:**

Hey you guy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Please review more! I really want to know what you think, good/bad/indifferent… whatever!

Those of you who want some Murtagh… he's coming next chapter!

Also… if you've got some ideas for names for dwarves, Urgals, dragons, elves or even humans, and you're willing to share them with me I'd appreciate it! I'm going to need some for the next stories and I suck at thinking up names…


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

**AN:**

Tomorrow I don't know if I'll have an internet connection so I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be posted in less than 12 hours so check it out and don't miss it! it will be the last chapter :'(

Anyway…

This is my favorite chapter I think… I really enjoyed writing the part with Murtagh… Now you're interested to know what it is and you'll have to read it! HA!

**The party:**

In future years Arya would think back to these few days as an impossible dream.

All day long she would be free of politics and enjoy the company of her newly made friends. The villagers really accepted Arya well, whether it was because of Eragon or because of Roran she didn't know, but she was happy for it. Here was a group of people that, except for the initial shyness, were natural around her. They didn't try to get on her good side for favors or because she was their queen, they merely enjoyed her company. It was an enjoyable experience to be treated like that by anyone other than Eragon.

Other than being with the people of Carvahall, she spent a lot of time with Eragon, Roran, Katrina and Ismira. They would sit in the garden or the Spine for hours at a time and talk and laugh all day long. Ismira was really enjoying herself and Arya had a feeling that her and Eragon's presence contributed a bit for the child constantly walked from one to the other, trying to say their names. She still called Eragon "gon" and two days after she arrived, called Arya by the name of "ya!"

When she wasn't with them she was either flying with Firnen or hanging with Eragon. Seeing as Firnen was with Saphira most of the time, she spent most of her days with Eragon, either sitting around or taking long walks.

This was her favorite part. She really got to know Eragon better during their short days together, and he got to know her in return. It was really interesting to open up to him after being closed to everyone for so long. She told him about her childhood and her days as an ambassador and Eragon was very keen to listen and looked like he was memorizing every single word she said.

All too soon, though, the time to Ismira's "official" birthday party arrived and all sorts of dignitaries arrived and brought the politics with them.

On the day of the party people started arriving, starting with Nasuada and Murtagh who were very surprised to see Eragon. They talked all the while until Orik arrived next and boomed at the sight of the blue rider.

Arya saw how happy Eragon was to see all his friends again and she was happy for him, but she couldn't help feeling a little annoyed at the disturbance, especially given the knowledge that he will be leaving soon and she probably won't see him for at least a decade. She thought back to the last time he left and could barely hide the frown and sadness away from her face.

She didn't do a good enough job however for Eragon, who was sitting next to her at the time, turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said dismissively.

"I know that's not true" he said. He was so stubborn sometimes.

"I don't want to ruin this happy time. Just forget it."

But he didn't give up. He looked her straight in the eye and she had to avert her gaze.

"I was just thinking that you'll probably be leaving soon and who knows when we'll meet again."

"I know, I've been thinking about that as well." He looked a bit more depressed and Arya felt bad.

"Come. Let us forget these depressing matters and try to enjoy the time we do have together."

They were in one of their rare moments alone together and Arya took the chance to kiss Eragon much more passionately than she did the previous days. Eragon replied in kind and kissed her back. She was lost in the feeling of pure joy and passion that took over her as Eragon buried his face in her neck, kissing it over and over.

A cough from behind them threw them back into reality with panic and dread at being discovered.

"You two might want to find a more suitable place in the future, many wondering people around." It was Murtagh. The red rider was wearing a smug expression filled with amusement at their discomfort.

"You might want to knock in the future." Eragon was the first to recover.

"The door was open so I assumed it was alright."

"Well obviously it wasn't" Arya said starting to feel annoyed.

"You know, you should thank me" Murtagh said, starting to sound annoyed at their ungratefulness.

"Thank you?" Eragon said.

"Yes, thank me! If it wasn't for me then some other noble could have come in and then you'd never hear the end of it. It would only take a few weeks for all of Alagaesia to know that the lead rider and the queen of the elves are having an affair."

"It's _not_ an affair" Arya said, angry now.

"_I_ know that, I've had to hear Eragon pine over you for too long to think otherwise, but the rest of Alagaesia doesn't. They would be all over this juicy piece of gossip!"

"You're right, sorry" Eragon said. It was a good thing he did, Arya didn't feel like apologizing but she also didn't feel like having this conversation.

"You can leave now" Eragon said after Murtagh simply stood and stared at them for about a minute.

"Alright. Should I close the door?"

"Lock it too" Eragon said with a smile.

"As you wish. Congratulations little brother! Arya, you could do better." And with that he left.

"Don't worry" Arya said laughing at Eragon's offended expression. "I don't want anyone but you" and she kissed him again.

An hour later Arya and Eragon joined the rest of the assembled people and saw exactly the same scene they did a few days ago, only with different people.

Many people were there, most of them had no connection to Roran whatsoever. There were royalties from almost every human city, with the addition of Orik and a few bodyguards and Nar Garzhvog and a few other Urgals and Kull. It was quite funny to see all the royalties shy away with terrified faces from the Urgals. The only people that didn't were Nasuada, Orik, Murtagh and Roran, Katrina and Ismira, who was grabbing a horn at the moment.

Arya laughed at the sight of a 9 foot tall Kull with a young human baby sitting on his head grabbing his horns. Eragon looked at her and she merely pointed to them. He laughed too and they started walking to the group.

"Firesword!" Nar Garzhvog said and bared his throat.

"Greetings Nar Garzhvog!" Eragon replied and bared his throat as well.

"Greetings Fair-Rider!" he said to Arya to her, and everyone else's, great surprise.

"Greetings. Why the name?" she asked.

"You are the first elven rider of the new age. You deserve it" he said and bared his throat at her.

"Thank you."

After that they talked with the Urgals and Kull for about half an hour in which Arya and Eragon were both invited many times to visit the Urgals in the spine. After half an hour Roran got up and, like he did a few days ago, thanked everyone for coming and invited them to eat and drink. Arya noticed that, despite his displeasure at having many of the people there, Roran did a good job at hiding it and she couldn't see a trace of it.

For the rest of the night Arya walked around with Eragon, greeting old friends, while Roran and Katrina were congratulated and given gifts. Ismira was with Nasuada and Murtagh who had a funny look about them.

When Arya mentioned it to Eragon he appeared interested and started walking towards them to find out what it was. Arya had a feeling that there was more than concern guiding him for he didn't look like he entirely forgot the incident from earlier.

"Brother, Nasuada. How goes your evening?"

"Good enough. And yours?"

"Can't complain."

"Where were you earlier? You two just disappeared." Nasuada's observation was, by itself, harmless enough, the wink that followed, however, wasn't. Arya shot Murtagh a dark threatening look and he cowered a bit. _Good!_ Arya thought to herself.

"What? I don't have any secrets from her."

"Don't worry" Nasuada quickly said calming the atmosphere. "Your secret is safe with us."

"And so is yours" Eragon said a little too happy with himself. At that both Nasuada and Murtagh's faces immediately fell and became serious.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh said with a perfect mask on his face. _Eragon really was onto something._

"I mean that you two are really lucky and should be happy right now, not frightened and unsure."

"How do you…"

"I look and listen" Eragon said cutting through what Murtagh was saying.

"Eragon what _are_ you talking about?" Arya asked tired of being the only one in the dark.

"Look and listen" he simply said. When she continued to look at him with confusion he whispered only to her "with your mind."

She didn't know what he was talking about but opened her mind. At first everything seemed normal. She sensed the minds of all the people around, some drunk, some sober, but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. She was about to ask more but then noticed a different mind to all the others. One that she didn't feel before. She focused on it and noticed that it was more innocent than all the minds around and also more simple. After a closer inspection she saw that it was located in Nasuada's stomach and then realization hit her.

"Congratulations" she said quietly to the couple as she came back to herself.

"Thank you" Nasuada said and a smile graced her lips.

"I'm assuming no one else knows" Eragon said.

"Not a soul" Murtagh said.

"When will you tell them? You don't exactly have the luxury to keep the whole world in the dark."

"When it's more noticeable. We don't want to have nobles fussing around just yet."

"And he means the both of us. I can hardly stand them sometimes!" Arya could easily relate to that. As polite as the elves were, they were insufferable at times, sometimes because of their politeness.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to rule, and why I thought you'd be great. You have the self-control to not kill them." Eragon said and both he and Murtagh laughed.

"I'm not so sure at times."

"What are you all doing skulking around here?" Orik half shouted at them, coming from behind.

"We're not skulking, we're talking." Arya smiled at the half drunk dwarf.

"There's no drink in your hand, therefore you are skulking!" Orik announced and from behind him came a dwarf, with great timing, and handed them each a drink.

"To your health Eragon!" Orik said and started to down his drink.

Arya followed suit and drank a few big gulps of her drink as Eragon and Murtagh drank as well, albeit a bit more.

The rest of the night went by faster as they all drank more. By the end of the night Eragon and Arya were supporting each other around, Murtagh was singing merrily with Orik who tried to teach him some dwarven songs to little success, and most of the Kull were returning from the spine where they have been having games of strength. Only Nasuada was looking from the side, laughing at everyone's merry mood and making sure to remember it all so that she could embarrass them all later.

The last thing that Arya remembers was stumbling to her room with Eragon at her side and wishing him a good night before he left, and hearing him stumble to the ground before she too was overcome by tiredness and the drinks and fell to her bed with her clothes still on.

**AN:**

So, you like? I won't know if you won't review! Please do!

I wanna thank all the people who reviewed! I really love your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Back To Reality

**AN:**

Hey guys!

So, as I said, last chapter… I didn't get to really proof read it so it might not be as good as the others.

**Back to reality:**

Eragon awoke to the sound of a chirping bird. He opened his eyes and saw the great trees of Du Weldenvarden forest. There was a sound of rustling leaves next to him and he turned his head to see Arya next to him, noting that she was closer to him than when she'd fallen asleep. They had left Carvahall two days ago and they were already a day's flight away from the outskirts of the forest thanks to strong backwinds. It was the first time Eragon didn't wish for back winds for the faster they got there, the less time he had with Arya before he left again.

By the time Arya was awake Eragon had washed in a nearby stream and gathered a breakfast of berries and nuts.

They ate in silence, both knowing what was coming the next day, and then climbed onto their dragons' backs and were off once again.

'Why are you so quiet?' Saphira asked him after a couple of hours.

'You know why' he told her.

'I know _why_ but I don't understand.'

'Well, seeing as we're leaving tomorrow, I'm depressed and don't feel like talking much.'

'Don't you think that this time will be spent better talking with Arya while you two are still together?'

She was right.

'Of course I'm right! You'd think you would have figured that out by now.'

'But how will I talk to her now with all the wind?'

'You're talking to me now, aren't you?'

Smacking himself on the head for being so thick, Eragon reached out slowly to Arya's mind, not wanting to frighten her. Unfortunately he still did and he felt her recoil at the touch and put her walls up before she recognized him and lowered her defenses.

'What is it Eragon?'

'Nothing important, I just wondered if maybe you wanted to talk while we fly.'

'Yes, that would be nice.'

They talked with their minds for the reminder of the day. They talked about nothing of consequence, exchanging stories and experiences, and by the end stopped using words and switched to emotions, images and sounds.

It was the first time Eragon spent this much time in anyone's mind, other than Saphira, and he marveled at the feeling of closeness their temporary connection gave him. Her mind was a musical plane that made all his hurts and sadness go away. If it wasn't for her, he might have gotten lost in the music and magic of her mind.

Eragon was in the process of taking Arya on a tour of the forest surrounding Dras Garjzla when he felt in two parts of his mind a sudden sadness. It took him a while to understand that they were not actually parts of his mind but of Saphira and Firnen, who he was connected to, now, through Arya.

'What is it?' he asked Saphira and drew a bit away from Arya's mind as she asked Firnen.

'I can see where the Forest ends' was all she said and he could feel the sadness in her mind.

Through another part of his mind, the one still connected to Arya's mind, he could feel her spirits plummet. He again turned his full attention to her, knowing that Saphira will have Firnen to comfort her for now.

Arya had a mental diplomat's face but Eragon simply sent her a wave of love and affection and the wall crumbled. She quickly sent him those exact feelings back and they spent their last hour in the air together in a mental embrace.

When they reached the river and landed at its shore they didn't start a fire and they didn't gather food. They simply embraced each other and slowly went to sleep.

Arya awoke before the sun rose the next day. She looked to her side and saw Eragon still asleep next to her. They were very close to each other. Their hands were together at their sides and once again she thought how good their hands fit together and how good it felt to have him engulf her palm with his fingers.

She slowly sat up without waking him up and sat with Eragon at her side and the Edda river in front of her.

_Why does he have to go?_ She asked herself.

_You know why, it's for the same reason you have to stay _said a voice in her head that reminded her of Firnen.

_But still, can't he stay for a little while longer?_

_Will that make it any easier to say goodbye? Or maybe it would make it even harder._

_It still sucks that he has to leave._

_Which will only make your next meeting be that more special._

Arya wasn't used to losing an argument, especially against herself.

The sun was rising slowly at her back and Eragon woke up when the first rays of light were bringing a new day with them.

He sat down next to her and put his hand on her leg. She turned to him and smiled and he smiled back. They sat in silence until their dragons woke up and joined them in watching the river and the lands beyond.

"We should be leaving soon. We've been gone for quite some time now and it will take another week get back." Arya heard Eragon trying to hide the sadness in his cracked voice.

"I wish you could stay some more."

"Me too, but we have to get back, there's still a lot of work to be done and we need the city to be ready for when the new riders arrive, which could be very soon."

Thirty minutes passed until Eragon finally managed to get up the courage to leave. He got up and dragged Arya after him. He held her hand as he turned to her.

"Goodbye, Arya Shadeslayer. Atra du evarínya ono varda"

"Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer."

He turned on his heels and walked a to Saphira's side.

'Are you going to do this or should I?'

'What…'

'You don't have time for this now, just go and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about later' Firnen said, not even trying to hide his amusement at his rider that, even now, has a hard time admitting what she wants when it comes to the blue rider.

Arya, knowing the truth of his words and seeing Eragon starting to climb up, took a deep breath and started running to him.

"Eragon wait!" she shouted and he stopped with his leg on Saphira's side.

"What is it?" he asked when she reached him.

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him and, after a moment's surprise, he put his hands around her and returned in kind. The kiss was much more passionate than any they've shared in the past. Arya scanned his body with her hands and tried as hard as she could to pull him as close to her as was physically possible, an effort he did his best to help her with. Eragon started to kiss her jaw and slowly make his way to her neck. The heat of his body and the burning touch of his lips on her bare skin made it hard for her to breath and she found herself struggling to draw breath while she held Eragon's head at her neck. After that Eragon moved back up and she kissed him with renewed vigor. Eragon started running his hands up and down her back and she trembled at his touch.

It took the better half of an hour for their kissing to slow down and their breaths to return to normal but they still held onto each other, afraid to let go.

Eragon's face was next to hers and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her head. Suddenly he said her true name and made her whole body tremble at the sound of it. What he said next had a much greater effect on her though.

"I love you" he said in the Ancient Language. Her entire being froze at that moment and her breath caught in her throat. "I always have and always will" he continued and she felt his body suddenly tense, as if he just realized what he'd said.

"Arya I'm s…" but he never finished. She said his true name and stopped the rest of his sentence. "I love you too Eragon" she said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

He looked her in the eyes and she found herself lost in his chocolate brown eyes. She kissed him lightly again and then, as much as it made her heart ache, freed herself from his embrace.

"Go. I'll wait for you" she said.

He closed the small distance she put between them and kissed her one last time before he climbed onto Saphira's back and strapped on his legs.

With one last look at Arya and a smile, they were off.

Arya and Firnen had their gazes directed at the pair as they gained altitude on the warm morning air currents and then started to fly east towards their new land. She didn't feel like going back to politics and bickering elves just yet so she sat at the river side for the rest of the day long after they were gone from her sight.

Finally she decided it was time to head back and started walking to Firnen's side. An unusually large and flat stone at her feet caught her attention and she bent down to get it.

It was perfectly flat on one side and was almost half an arm's length long. As she looked at it she got an idea. She recalled the spell and modified it a bit to draw the paint from around her. She put the picture of Eragon on Saphira's back from a few hours ago and allowed it to fill her mind, including every detail of both the dragon and the rider. Firnen, understanding what she was doing, added a few details that she forgot until they were both happy with the image. With a few words in the Ancient Language the image painted itself on the stone. She looked at it with satisfaction and felt Firnen's warm breath behind her as he watched the image over her shoulder.

'I like it. You should keep it' Firnen said and she had to agree. She put the fairth in one of the saddlebags and before long they were in the air.

'That was long you know' Firnen said halfway back to Ellesmera.

'What was?' she asked.

'Your kiss' Firnen said and Arya sensed that he was both giddy and unsure how cooperative she would be. 'It was more than thirty minutes long and I must say that Saphira and I were starting to feel uncomfortable to intrude on your _private_ matters.'

'I guess that says something for a nosy overgrown lizard such as yourself' she said and Firnen, annoyed at the tees and his rider's change of subject turned upside down for a few seconds. Upon returning to flying the right way up he returned the conversation to its original course.

'So why the long kiss?'

'Well, you see' she said as a smile crept to her face at the memory of those happy minutes. 'We won't be seeing each other for some time now; it had to last for at least a decade.'

The End

**AN:**

So, what did you think about the chapter? And about the story as a whole? Please review and tell me!

It was really nice and challenging to write this story but I'm happy with the final result.

I don't know when I will start working on the next story but, as I already said, it will have some nice action in it and a more noticeable plot. It might take a while because I want to do it right, but I might post some small one-shots while I work on the bigger story.

Until we meet again! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Cheers!

P.S. anyone looking for a good story might want to look at "A New Future" by unparralleledthinking… I liked it and you might too!


End file.
